Embryo transfer remains a blind and non-physiological procedure. Indeed it is practiced through a transcervical route with a catheter of the aforementioned type, which is introduced through the endocervical canal in order to penetrate into the uterine cavity, which is lined with an endometrium at the maximum of its development. It is therefore not impossible that this operation may traumatize the endometrial mucosa and compromise the chances of successful transfer.
Endometrial lesions caused by present catheters may therefore interfere with the implantation of an embryo if the latter is deposited at the surface of the blood layer, which is the case with a conventional catheter.